Ham Ham Heroes: Terrox Defenders - A Fated Meeting
by Dizzie HamHam Writer
Summary: After finding out about three other Ham Heroes, Hamtaro and Stan go off to try to find them. It turns out that they are from Earth as well. The question is, who are they and can they all work together as a team?


**Stan: Hey guys! My name is Stan. So, here's the deal. My buddy Hamtaro and I got these weird cards from an old dude named Weisser. He also is calling himself, Mr. Grey. The two of us also got chosen from the Guardians of Terrox to become these heroes called the Terrox Defenders. We have to fight these shadow hams also well is the evil dude named Ignus Nebula. I didn't like the fact that I had to put my life on the line. So I wanted to back out of it. Hey! I've been through a few things. If you guys knew what they were, you would act the same way. Anyway, Hamtaro wouldn't let me quit. He believed in me and knew that I would help him out. I couldn't just leave one of my best friends hanging. We both accepted being Terrox Defenders and agree to fight that shadow hams. But when we got back two Terrox, we found out that three other hams are Terrox Defenders as well. Hamtaro says that they are familiar, but I don't think that's the case. But still, who were they?**

 **Ham Ham Heroes: Terrox Defenders - A Fated Meeting**

It was a nice morning and Laura was getting ready for school. Hamtaro had just got up from a good night's sleep. To his surprise, he didn't get any weird dream this time. But he did have a few things on his mind after yesterday. So let's flashback to yesterday with the ham hams at Mr. Grey Nick Knack Shop. Mr. Grey got more sunflower seed kernels for Hamtaro and Stan to have while he talks to them about stuff.

Stan: ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

Hamtaro: So, those other defenders are from here as well?

Mr. Grey: More or less.

Stan: Intense. So it's not just me and Hamtaro.

Hamtaro and Stan continue to krump on more seeds. Oxnard was really hungry and wanted to reach out for some. But once again his paw gets slapped by Sandy's.

Sandy: Oxnard! These are for Stan and Hamtaro. They like, just had been through a lot again.

Oxnard: (weeps) It's not fair. I haven't even eaten all day.

Stan: (laughs) It's okay sis. I'm surprised he went this far without eating anything.

Hamtaro: Yeah. Help yourself Oxnard.

Oxnard: Really? Thank you guys.

Oxnard then gobbled a few of the seeds.

Stan: (angry) Hey! Don't hog them.

Maxwell: Umm...guys? Can we get back to what's at hand?

Hamtaro: Right. So Mr. Grey, do you know who they are?

Mr. Grey: Maybe I do. Maybe I don't.

Boss: What's that suppose to mean?

Mr. Grey: If I were to give you all the answers to everything, would you get the chance to figure them out for yourself?

Panda: Is this some kind of test?

Cappy: Uggggh! I hate tests?

Hamtaro: So basically, you want us to find out who they are ourselves.

Mr. Grey: Correct. I'm sure you will meet them soon enough if you like at the right place, the right time.

Getting out of the flashback, Hamtaro is still in his cage.

Hamtaro: (thoughts) So we have to find out who are these other heroes are. I wonder what they are like in this world. Still, when I looked at them on Terrox, they look familiar to me. Stan said it just seem that way, but...

Laura: Hamtaro!

Hamtaro: (thoughts) Oh! Laura.

Laura: Seems like you are feel great today, am I right?

Hamtaro: (thoughts) You guessed it. I mean, we still have to find those other hams, but at least Stan on my side to help. As well as the other hams.

Laura: Okay Hamtaro. I'm going off to school. Have fun, little guy.

With that said, Laura went downstairs and heading to school.

Hamtaro: Okay. Clubhouse time!

As always, Hamtaro opens up his cage and goes to the hole in the room that leads outside and slides down the drain pipe landing on Brandy's head yelling out "Oompah!" like he always does. But to his surprise someone was waiting him. It was none other than Stan.

Stan: Hey Hamtaro!

Hamtaro: Stan! (slides down Brandy's head) What are you doing here?

Stan: What? Can't a broham walk to the clubhouse with his broham?

Hamtaro: Well, yeah but...

Stan: Come on. In the past, I realized that the two of us haven't actually hanged out as much as we should have. Now that the two of us are partners, it's the perfect reason to start.

Hamtaro: Stan, you know you are still my friend even when we don't hang out.

Stan then walked over to Hamtaro and put his arm around his shoulder.

Stan: Listen man. I'm sorry for how I was acting before. It was totally uncool of me. I mean, your one of my best friends.

Hamtaro: Stan, you don't have to worry about it. I get it. As well as we're in this together.

Stan: Yeah. Now let's hurry to the clubhouse. We have a LOT to discuss about. Especially about those other three hams on Terrox. Come on!

Stan then grabbed Hamtaro's arm and told him to hurry as they head to the clubhouse.

Hamtaro: Hey! Easy Stan.

The two hams finally made it to the clubhouse where everyone else was already there. Stan got out a chalk board and had written a few stuff down on it.

Stan: Okay. Not included Lapis and Lazuli who won't be back for a few more days and Snoozer is taking a snooze again.

Snoozer: Zuzuzu...

Stan:...everyone is here and accounted for. Now it's time to get to today's most important thing. (Bangs paw on chalk board saying "Who are the other 3 Defenders?") Who are the other 3 Terrox Defenders?

Maxwell: If the 3 other hams ARE from Earth, then maybe they have cards just like you and Hamtaro.

Hamtaro: Cards? Maybe they have like some kind of tracker feature.

Stan: Great idea. (Starts posing awkward) Ham Ham Tracker, GO! Defender Locator, ACTIVATE! Umm...track the other hams for us, please?

Sandy: Bro, I don't think it's working.

Stan: Ugh. Seem like it's not that easy, huh?

Sandy: If it was, we would have like, found them by now.

Boss: Then we're gonna need to find some other way.

Pashmina: Maybe the three hams are somewhere in the area.

Penelope: Yeah. That's may be the case.

Panda: But how can we find them?

The gang went into deep thought for a few seconds. Then Stan spoke out.

Stan: I just got an idea. Follow me gang.

Hamtaro: Heke?

Sandy: Hold on Stan. What's the idea?

Stan: I'll explain later. Now move it, hammies.

Ham Hams: Huh?

So the gang follow Stan and he leads them all the the Acorn Mall.

Boss: Okay. We're here at the mall.

Pashmina: So is your idea, Stan?

Stan: I'm glad you ask, Pashy. Anyway, I was reading one of Maxwell's books and...

Sandy: Wait! You were reading? One of Maxwell's books? Are you like, really my brother?

Stan: Hey! It's me! Really it is. Can I finish explaining?

Sandy: Sorry. Go on.

Stan: Anyway, the book was explaining about genetics structures and DNA evaluating.

Hamtaro: Uhhhhhhh? What?

Stan: You know. Finding something to go on. Scientists these days can figures out things from blood, hair, knucklebones...

Ham Hams: Knucklebones?

Stan: That and any other ways like that to find out what things look like.

Hamtaro: But we don't have any of those.

Stan: No. But we do know what they look like on Terrox. We just need to use what we sawed there in put it into characteristics here. I'm mean, Hamtaro is a knight, brave and true, while I'm fight with tiger claws, like my tiger patterns.

Maxwell: That's...actually a really good plan.

Stan: Thanks Max! Now let's see...

Stan began to think about the other 3 Terrox Defenders and what they look like.

Stan: Now, the Duel Wielder was wearing knight armor a little different from Hamtaro. But he was also was a pure white looking ham with some crazy hair not like most hams. The Gladiator seem pretty strong, but he seem like he had a regular ham body and size like most of us. He had brown fur and his helmet made him look like he had a Mohawk. Lastly, the Shinobi seem like the dark and more silent type. He had black fur and it look like he had front hair covering one of his eyes.

Hamtaro: Hmm...

Bijou: Seems like you figured out quite a lot, Stan.

Stan: Thanks! It's pretty impressive I thought about all that.

Boss: (thoughts) When did he became the smart one?

Hamtaro: Umm...

Bijou: What is it, Hamtaro?

Hamtaro: All those details...it just sound familiar to me.

Stan: So, you still feel like you know those guys?

Hamtaro: I'm...not sure. I just need a minute to think.

Hamtaro kept putting all of those details through his head. Then after thinking about it all, it finally hits him.

Hamtaro: Wait! Bro, the other defenders are a white ham, a brown ham, and a black ham right?

Stan: Yeah.

Hamtaro: Well if what you say is true, then the other defenders must be...those three ham hams that we ran into the park the other day.

All the other hams did a big gasp.

Stan: Dude, that makes PERFECT sense.

Hamtaro: That's why they look familiar to me.

Oxnard: It also explains everything.

Boss: That's right. You guys didn't get involved with this stuff until AFTER we met them. Then they told us to come here where you got the cards.

Maxwell: It all makes perfect sense now.

Pashmina: They did say they come here a lot.

Stan: Now we know who we are looking for.

Bijou: But is it really them?

Hamtaro: We don't know until we find out.

Boss: Okay. Let's split up and try to find them.

The hams agreed and split up around the mall. When they were looking, they sawed many hams but none fit the exact match with those three hams. They searched and searched, but there were nowhere to be sited. After a few hours, the gangs decides to take a break at one of the restaurants near Wessier Nick Knack Shop. Each of them had some sunflower kernels with a zesty sauce.

Stan: Uhhhhhhh! We looked all over for these other hams. Nothing.

Dexter: Well, it wasn't like it was going to be easy.

Howdy: It's like finding a haystack in a haystack.

Dexter: That doesn't make sense.

Howdy: (angry) You don't make sense.

Dexter: (angry) Why you!

Pashmina: Stop it you too!

Howdy and Dexter: Sorry Pashmina.

Bijou happen to notice Hamtaro playing with his food, looking like he was in deep though.

Bijou: Hamtaro. Is something wrong?

Hamtaro: It's just that, those other three hams...

Boss: What about them?

Hamtaro: Well, they were chosen like Stan and I were. Maybe they're better than us.

Stan: Impossible dude. I think we handle things pretty good on our own.

Hamtaro: Haha! Funny. I recall just a while ago you said other hams could do a better job than we could.

Stan: Well, I'm different now. I know we can do the job just as good as anyone else. Heck, I said we could do it better than anyone else.

Hamtaro: Where was that confidence before?

Stan: Hey. What do you mean by that?

Oxnard: Can we get some more seeds please?

While the hams continue to talk, Penelope looked at the window and saw Weisser's shop. But she also notice that the door just close.

Penelope: Look!

Ham Hams: Huh?

Penelope: Mr. Grey's shop. The door just closed.

Pashmina: So someone went in?

Stan: Bingo! It might be them. Let's move.

Everyone quickly got up and ran to Weisser's shop. Oxnard wasn't too happy about leaving.

Oxnard: But I'm still hungry.

Boss: It can wait. This is more important.

The gang opened the door into Weisser's shop. Hamtaro and Stan were in the front. Mr. Grey also greeted them.

Mr. Grey: Hello boys...and girls.

Stan: Did a white ham, black ham, and brown ham came by?

Mr. Grey: Umm...what now?

Stan: Nevermind. We'll find out for ourselves. Come on guys.

Hamtaro: Ri...right.

So everyone went down to the basement to the Transcend Portal Machine, except Mr. Grey.

Mr. Grey: Seems like the five are about to confront each other.

While down at the basement, they all notice that the machine was activated.

Sandy: Look! The portal machine!

Stan: Well, that answers my question earlier.

Hamtaro: (Gets out his card) Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go.

Stan: Right. (Gets out his card) Okay, we're going now. You guys stay here.

Boss: Sure. It's not like we can go...or have anything BETTER to do.

Hamtaro and Stan: (sweat drops) Aha ha ha. Right.

Hamtaro and Stan stand on the pad on the machine and it activates. Both of their cards going into the slot on the pole and the two start to pixalize again as they head to Terrox.

Hamtaro: Ham Ham Power. Paladin core, activate!

Stan: Ham Ham Speed. Beast Fighter core, activate!

Changing into their gear, Hamtaro and Stan make it to this dry and rocky area.

Stan: Hmm...we're in a some sort of dry mountain area. Not as lush as the last place, eh?

Hamtaro: Focus Stan. We have to see where those other three are.

Then they hear some loud noises at a distance. But the looks of things, it was a skirmish happening.

Hamtaro: Looks like there is a battle going on now.

Stan: Let's check it out.

The two hams dashes to see what was up and there they were. The other three Terrox Defenders were fighting against a group of Shadow Hams.

Hamtaro: It's them.

Stan: Looks like they're in trouble. Let's back them up.

Hamtaro and Stan went over there to help out.

Dual Wielder: Ugh! They just keep coming.

Shinobi: So what? We can handle this.

Gladiator: I agree. Let's give it our all.

The three started using more special attacks to take out more of the Shadow Hams. While they were fighting them, the Dual Wielder notice Hamtaro and Stan.

Dual Wielder: Hey...that's

Shinobi: Red and Tigerboy!

Gladiator: Guess they came to back us up.

Shinobi: Fine. Let's just end this quickly.

Stan: Looks like you guys need some backup.

Hamtaro: We'll help you out. Dynamic Slice!

Stan: Roaring Slash!

Hamtaro and Stan's attacks slice most of the Shadow Hams into pieces pieces.

Dual Wielder: Not bad.

Shinobi: Don't get big heads just yet.

The five join together to take on more of the enemy, but then a figure appear. This time, it wasn't a Shadow Ham, but one of Ignus's generals. A rather buff grey ham with a giant axe and spiky like black hair. He also had a scar on his left eye and wore black chest plate.

Grey ham general: Well, well, well. Looks I get to take on the new Terrox Defenders. This is a great day for me.

Hamtaro: Who's this guy? He's not a shadow ham, is he?

Dual Wielder: We've never seen this guy before.

Shinobi: Who are you? Are you one of Ignus's generals?

Grey ham general: That's right! I'm Griker. I'm not like those weak shadow hams you fought before. I'm waaaaay stronger. Me and my axe will crush the lot of you.

Stan: Well, you can try.

Stan charges in first with some slashing at Griker. But Griker blocks him with his axe.

Stan: What?!

Griker: Is that all you got, little boy?

Griker than did a slash with his axe hitting Stan with it.

Stan: AH!

Hamtaro: Hey! NO ONE HURTS MY BRO. Saber Blitz!

Duel Wielder: Double Daze!

Hamtaro and The Duel Wielder double charged with their swords, but Griker still block them.

Griker: Hahaha! You are too weak.

Shinobi: Flash Bomb!

The shinobi threw a flash bomb at Griker's face blinding him.

Griker: GAAAHHHH! I'M BLIND! YOU LITTLE...

Shinobi: Guys! We don't know what this guy is still capable of.

Dual Wielder: Then it's best if we go for now.

Gladiator: If we have to...

The Dual Wielder, Shinobi, and Gladiator got out their cards and teleported out.

Stan: They're gone?

Hamtaro: We better do the same.

Hamtaro and Stan got out their cards and teleported out too. Leaving Griker pretty pissed off after the blindness wore off.

Griker: Where...did...they go? Grrrrr...those little...

Meanwhile back in the portal machine, the three hams came out to find out the ham hams were there too.

Bijou: Ah.

Boss: It's you!

Silver Ham: Ah! The ham hams from the park.

Black Ham: So it IS Red and Tigerboy who are the other defenders.

Brown Ham: That figures.

The three hams then walked pass the others.

Black Ham: Tell Red and Tigerboy we will be waiting for them upstairs.

Silver Ham: We can talk and discuss things there.

Ham Hams:...

By the time, those three went upstairs, Hamtaro and Stan had made their way back as well.

Sandy: Stan! Hamtaro!

Stan: The other hams...are they...

Sandy: (nods) They went upstairs.

Bijou: They said they want to talk to you two.

Hamtaro: Okay. Let's go.

Hamtaro, Stan, and the other ran upstairs, back to the shop and there they were. The other three Terrox Defenders without their gear. Just sitting and waiting for them with serious faces.

Brown Ham: About time you guys got here.

Hamtaro:*gasp* It's them.

Stan: It really is them. The ham hams we met in the park a few days ago.

Silver Ham: That's right and it seems like you guys are the other two defenders.

Hamtaro: Yeah. We are.

Black Ham: Well, you guys wanted to talk to us right, so talk.

Stan: Umm...well...

Hamtaro: Since the five of were chosen by the guardians, would it be best if we all joined as one and worked as a team?

Silver Ham: Work as a team?

Black Ham: Hold on. I'm not sure about that.

Stan: Huh?

Black Ham: After Tigerboy's last stunt, just attacking without thinking first, I don't think we should just work for someone like that.

Stan: (angry) What the heke do you mean by that?

Hamtaro: Easy bro.

Brown Ham: He isn't wrong. If we do have to work as a team, you guys have to prove yourselves just as much as we do.

Hamtaro: Prove ourselves?

Stan: Hey! We are just as capable as you guys. Heck, I don't think we even want to work with you guys like you.

Black Ham: Is that so?

Silver Ham: ENOUGH!

The silver ham shout got everyone's attention.

Silver Ham: Listen. we are all good hams fighting for what's right. That's what matters right now. Fighting each other isn't helping anyone.

Hamtaro:...

Black Ham: Whatever. Let's just go.

Brown Ham: Right behind you, man.

The Black Ham and Brown Ham walked out the door. The Silver Ham was following him as well but before leaving, he wanted to say something.

Silver Ham: Like I said, we are all fighting for what's right. But you two DO need to prove yourself.

Just like that, he close the door and was gone.

Stan: Tch! Some guys.

Sandy: Like, what jerks they were.

Boss: Better that we found out now than later.

Mr. Grey: (thoughts) Oh my. It looks like putting the five pieces together will be harder than expected.

It's been a long day for the ham hams, so Hamtaro and the others went to their homes. Hamtaro was sitting in his little hamster house just in deep thought.

Hamtaro: I know the guardians chose all us to work together. Not to be two different teams.

Hamtaro wasn't the only one in thought. Stan was too just sitting on his hamster wheel.

Stan: Like I said. Hamtaro and I can handle things well ourselves. We don't need anyone else. No. That doesn't sound right. Ugh. Why is this so hard?

Flashing forward to the next morning, Hamtaro was already outside and Stan was with them as they begin to walk to the clubhouse. But as they walk around the neighborhood, the other three hams were walking as well.

Hamtaro and Stan: Whhaaaaat?

Stan: Don't tell you guys live in this neighborhood too?

The Black Ham was just about to walk away, but then the Silver Ham hold him for a bit.

Silver Ham: Hang on.

Hamtaro: What is it?

Silver Ham: Light, Shade, and Juke.

Hamtaro and Stan: Heke?

Silver Ham: Our names. I said if we meet each other again, we tell you our names. I'm Light, that's Shade(Black Ham), and that's Juke(Brown Ham).

Hamtaro: I'm Hamtaro.

Stan: Stan.

Light: See those core cards you have?

Hamtaro: Core cards? Is that what they are called?

Juke: Yeah. The cards would only work for someone with the right traits.

Shade: If the cards work for you, then the guardians must really believe in you guys like they do with us.

Light: Our job in protecting Terrox and Earth is important. Remember that.

Hamtaro: Hmm...

Stan: Well it's not like we didn't know that already.

Shade: Come on guys. Let's go.

Juke: Right behind you, Shade.

Light, Shade, and Juke then cross the street to the other side with Hamtaro and Stan looking at them.

Hamtaro: How come we never seen them before?

Stan: What does it matter? Let's just get to the Clubhouse now.

Hamtaro: Right. Okay.

Stan walked a little faster than Hamtaro as he walked forward. But Hamtaro stop and glared at Light for a bit. The two glared at each other knowing that they both had an understanding with each other, but still had concerns. Flashing to the ham hams waiting in the clubhouse...

Snoozer: Zuzuzu...

Oxnard: Hamtaro. Stan.

Maxwell: What's up you two?

Hamtaro: We just ran into those three hams again.

Bijou: Really?

Stan: They said their names are Light, Shade, and Juke. But, whatever.

Sandy: You still mad?

Stan: Well, not mad. A bit ticked, but not mad. It's just because of what that black ham, Shade said to me.

Hamtaro: Well you did ran into that Griker guy, head first.

Stan: What? So you're on their side?

Hamtaro: According to them, we are ALL on the same side.

Stan: Ugh...

Hamtaro: Look. It's just that they don't seem like bad hams. They didn't before.

Pashmina: Hamtaro might be right. They wouldn't be fighting the bad guys if they won't.

Penelope: They did seem nice enough.

Stan: Ugh! Fine. Maybe you're right about those guys. But with the way they act, it's can be unsure.

Stan then takes out his core card, close his eyes and start spinning it on his paw tips.

Stan: Like I said, it's not like Hamtaro and I can't handle stuff on our own. If we do our thing and they do their thing, as long as everything works, it should be fine, right?

But what Stan didn't notice was that his card was glowing.

Ham Hams: Gah!

Cappy: Stan! Your card!

Stan: Woah!

Hamtaro: (Gets out his core card) They're glowing. That means we are needed on Terrox.

Stan: Then we better get going.

Hamtaro: What are you guys gonna do?

Boss: I guess we'll just stay here and wait for you to get back.

Bijou: Just be careful you two.

Hamtaro and Stan nodded and headed out to Weisser's Nick Knack Shop.

Stan: Man. There has got to be an easier way to get the shop.

Hamtaro: We'll figure it out later. Let's just keep moving.

Hamtaro and Stan finally make it to Weisser's shop. As they open the door, they realized they weren't the only one there. Light, Shade and Juke were there as well.

Stan: You three again?

Shade: Red and Tigerboy are finally here.

Stan: Yeah and we're here to prove you guys we can do this.

Mr. Grey: Ah. Now that you are all here, someone wants to talk to you five.

A ball of yellow light appeared in front of them and form a yellow ham with armor. It was one of the guardians.

Five Hams: Woah!

Light: One of the guardians?

Hamtaro: He looks like Sol. But he's not. He's yellow.

Guardian: Greetings! I am Thol. The yellow guardian of Terrox.

Stan: (thought) One of the guardians? Wait! His voice! He has the same voice that I heard before when I was battling in Terrox. That and...

Stan starts to recall having a weird dream similar to Hamtaro's. Thol took a look at Stan.

Thol: Hello Stan.

Stan: Umm...hi.

Thol: I see that all five of you are here. Good. Now it's time that you five know the story.

Hamtaro: The story?

Juke: What do you mean?

Thol: It's time you know the story of the heroes before you. The story of original Terrox Defenders.

A giant flash of light happen and the five hams started to see images before them.

Thol: Long ago. Ignus use to be one of Terrox's greatest mind. But one day, he started turning to the dark side by being tempted by the dark arts. He believed if he would harness these powers he could overtake us guardians and take over our world. One he gave up is regular hamster body to control this darkness, he became...something else.

Light: He...turned himself into a shadow ham.

Thol: Correct. But he's now like the ones you fought before. He's stronger, smarter, and faster than any other. He describes his power as strong as a Nebula. So he started calling himself Ignus Nebula. One's he got full control of his powers, he mended the armor he wears now to hide his true self and what he has become. He also use his powers to create a vast number of shadow hams as his army.

Juke: I'm starting not to like this story.

Thol: But five brave hams stood up to fight against this tyrant. These five heroes were The Terrox Defenders. Ciser, the shinobi. Forin, the gladiator, Tazlor, the duel wielder, Ragar, the beast fighter, and Varnux, the paladin. Five heroes, all different in their own way, work together to defeat the common enemy.

Hamtaro and Stan: Five heroes...

Juke and Shadow: All different...

Light:...In their own way.

Thol: From time to time, they battle against Ingus's army. Always never giving up. Always fighting with their might. Even when it came to fighting Ingus himself. However, he proved to be too strong, ever for them. So since they could defeat him, they sealed him away with the Sword of Sodius.

The five then see an image of the sword.

Hamtaro: Stan! That's the same sword we sawed in the park.

Stan: You're right.

Thol: The Sword was so strong and pure that Ingus can't take its power, which aloud the heroes to seal him away, never to raise again. That battle was centuries ago and the heroes time has passed. But now, after so long, the seal that hold Ingus has broken. Ingus has gone back to his evil plan again by summoning more shadow hams and even having some followers to help him now. Us guardians could allowed him to do as he pleased so we took the powers of the five original heroes and trust them to five new heroes to take their place.

Hamtaro: Us. You wanted us.

Thol: Correct Hamtaro. The five of you each have traits that made you the reasons why we chose you all to do this.

Shade: The powers of the original heroes.

Light: There are now our powers.

Thol: That's right. Remember, both your and our planets are counting on you. Good luck.

Just like that, all the images faded and Guardian Thol disappeared. Hamtaro, Stan, Light, Shade, and Juke our all in shock of what they just heard.

Mr. Grey: Well, it seems like you boys have a long to think about now. But it should be a concern for later. Right now, you boys all need to go to Terrox and handle the troubles there. The location is Canzu Mountain Plains. The same place from yesterday.

Hamtaro, Stan, Light, Shadow, and Juke all stared at each other.

Mr. Grey: Remember, both our planet and Terrox are counting on you. All of you.

With no time to lose, all five of the hams headed to the portal machine and started it up. A pole appear in the middle of the pad and all five of their cards went into the slots. Like before, all five the hams start to pixalize and are transported to Terrox.

Hamtaro: Ham Ham Power! Paladin Core, activate!

Stan: Ham Ham Speed! Beast Fighter Core, activate!

Light: Ham Ham Stamina! Dual Wielder Core, activate!

Juke: Ham Ham Strength! Gladiator Core, activate!

Shade: Ham Ham Agility! Shinobi Core, activate!

The five hams made it to Terrox with their gear and weapons at the Canzu Mountain Plains. Same place as before, but that was already mentioned.

Hamtaro: Well, we are back here.

Juke: Does that mean that we have to fight Griker again?

Light: Most likely.

Shade: He may not be too happy with us after that last stunt I did to him.

Everyone had concern about everything.

Light: Remember what Thol said.

Hamtaro: Right. We have to work together.

Shade: Yeah. Hey re...I mean, Hamtaro...and Stan?

Hamtaro and Stan: Yeah?

Shade: I'm sorry about before. You know, the way I acted.

Juke: Me too. You guys are here just like us.

Stan: Well, I'm sorry as well. I mean we are on the same side, right?

Light: The original Terrox Defenders were all different and they were able to work together. So why can we?

Hamtaro: Yeah! Let's do it as a team.

Shade: Hold on. Let's see if we CAN work as a team first.

Stan: Haha. Right.

The boys then hear some loud noises.

Juke: Anyone else hear that?

Hamtaro: Come on. Let's go.

Hamtaro and the others dash to the area to see what's up. It was Griker taking on Hyanon and his forces. So far, Hyanon's force were not doing so well.

Griker: Ghahaha! Is this all you got? Pathetic.

Hyanon: You can knock us down all you want, Griker. We won't give in to you or Ignus.

Hamtaro: (from a distance) Hyanon!

Hyanon: The Terrox Defenders! All five of them.

Light: That's right. We're here to help.

Griker: Well look who's finally decided to come back? The five wimps who ran away.

Stan: It will be different than the last time.

Shade: Hyanon, take your forces and stand back.

Juke: We'll handle this guy.

Hyanon: Whatever you say. Men, fallback!

Hyanon and his force got out of the way. Leaving the heroes to take on Griker themselves.

Hamtaro: So Griker, do you really want to take on the five of us alone?

Griker: Haha! Who said I was alone? SHADOW HAMS!

Shadow Hams started to appear in front of them.

Shade: Heh. It's gonna be tough if one more shows up.

Light: Whether one or one hundred, LET'S CRUSH THEM.

The boys charged and attacked the shadow hams with their hardcore attacks. Punches, kicks, blade stabs, they all the basic routines to take out the shadow hams. Then they we're ready to take on Griker.

Griker: Now you take me on.

Stan: With pleasure.

Shade: Wait Tigerboy! Remember yesterday.

Stan: It will be different this time.

Stan once again went charge and use his claw darts to blast at them. Griker guard with his axe again.

Griker: Haven't you learned anything?

Stan: Oh I have.

Stan then leaped over Griker's head and was now behind her.

Griker: WHAT?

Stan: Reverse Slash!

Stan attack Griker directed from his back.

Griker: GAAAAHHH!

Hamtaro: Nice one, Stan.

Shade: Yeah, good work.

Juke: Let's pile it on him. Rocker Swing!

Hamtaro: Zeno Cutter!

Light: Devil's Fangs!

With Griker's front open, Juke did a heavy swing with his club at Griker's gut. Hamtaro's Zeno Cutter was a powered up slash attack with his sword. Light's Devil's Fangs was multiple stabs with his blades.

Shade: Highrize chains!

Shade throws some chain around Griker to contain him. But it backfires.

Griker: I don't think so.

Griker grabs Shade's chain and pulls him forward with great force.

Shade: Gah!

Stan: I got ya.

Stan slashes Shade's chain to free him.

Stan: You okay man?

Shade: Th...thanks.

Griker: Gah! You brats think you're so cool working together. Well guess what? You're not.

Juke: Jeez! Sounds like someone's a little ticked.

Hamtaro: I think you're right about that, Juke.

Light: Then I think it's time we end this.

Hamtaro, Stan, Shade, and Juke: Right!

The boys all charged up their weapons for one final attack.

Griker: (sweats) Uh oh! That can't be good.

The Boys: Got that right! TAKE THIS!

Hamtaro: Phoenix Strike!

Stan: Tiger's Roar!

Light: Dragon Slayer!

Shade: Raven Blast!

Juke: Bear Blitz!

The five hams combine their attacks to form on big attack at Griker. Griker tried to block it, but the blast was too great. The attacked him and sended him flying.

Griker: AAAAAHHHHHH!

The Boys: Direct Hit!

Griker: THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU SEEN OF ME. I'LL BE BACK!

Just like that, Griker was defeated and blasted out of sight.

Hyanon: Huzzah! The Terrox Defenders did it!

Forces: HOOOOOOO!

Hamtaro: We did it? Huh. That's wasn't so bad.

Light: I got to say Hamtaro and Stan, you guys fight well.

Stan: Thanks! You guys won't so bad yourself.

Hamtaro: So, does this mean we are all a team now?

Light: (turns to Shade and Juke) Well guys?

Juke: Sure. Why not?

Shade: I suppose we work together.

Light: Sounds like you got your answer, Hamtaro.

Hamtaro: Yes. So now, we fight as the team.

The boys did some congratulating on a job well done and all headed back to Earth. Mr. Grey was waiting with them.

Mr. Grey: Ah, you're are all back. So, have all five piece come together?

Hamtaro: Yep! The five of us work well together.

Stan: Yeah! With that last attacks we did, when they all came together...

Juke: It was so EPIC.

Mr. Grey: Glad that you all come to know each other better.

Light: Yep! Now that we are all a team, we can handle anything now.

Hamtaro: Yeah! All of us are friends now.

Shade: Friends? Hold on a sec.

Hamtaro and Stan: Heke?

Shade: I agreed we should work together as a team. As for us being friends...(smirk)we will just have to, wait and see.

Hamtaro and Stan: Uhhhh...

Light: That's just Shade's saying sure.

Hamtaro and Stan: O...kay...Haha...

Hamtaro: Okay. Remember, we are all a team now.

Light: Sounds good.

Juke: Yeah.

Shade: Count me in.

So now, Hamtaro, Stan, Light, Shade, and Juke have agreed to be a team now. Stan and Hamtaro went back to the clubhouse to be greeted by the other hams.

Stan: Hey. We're back.

Bijou: Hamtaro! Stan!

Sandy: Glad to see you are okay.

Boss: So, how did things go?

Stan: Pretty good. We beat Griker this time.

Boss: Did you ran into those other three hams again?

Hamtaro: Yes we did.

Boss: What did they said this time? Some insults.

Stan: Actually...Turnsoutthoseguysareprettycool. Theyhelpedusoutsowedecidedtobeateam. Youwillgettomeetthemtomorrow.

Ham Hams: What?

Stan: The guys are okay and we decided to join together. We even invited them to come to the clubhouse.

Sandy: Hold on. You were the one saying that you didn't want to work with them before. Now you guys are buddies with them?

Stan: Yeah. Moving on.

Hamtaro: The five of us may all be different, but we all have the same goal.

Stan: To protect Terrox and Earth.

Boss: I don't know what happened in Terrox, but I guess it would be nice to have other hams around.

Pashmina: Yeah.

Maxwell: I would like to know more from them.

Cappy: I hope they like to have fun.

The ham hams talks some more now that Hamtaro, Stan, Light, Shade and Juke are a team now. But as they did, back in Terrox, something was going down. Griker came back to Ignus, bruised and beaten. Four shadowy figures were also there. The other four generals.

Voice 1: Look who got his butt whooped.

Voice 2: Hahaha! You let them beat you. What a loser.

Griker: SH...SHUT UP!

Ignus: So, the new Terrox Defenders have joined as a team now?

Griker: I'm sorry master. I couldn't beat them.

Ignus: Actually...you did good now.

Griker: Huh?

Ignus: You now have them thinking working as a team is best. Now that they are united as one, it will make them easy to fall as one. Remember, this is only the beginning.

 **The End**

 **Next Time: Finding a Purpose**


End file.
